


Eikhah

by anon-j-anon (Anon)



Series: Song of Songs [2]
Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-26 20:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1701152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon/pseuds/anon-j-anon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How you came to love me<br/>I will never understand</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

\--

 

 

You stare  
Grief, anger have ravaged your face  
You still have that luxury

You stare, at me  
Abstaining from touch  
Silence covers all

I have no use for things which aren't metal.

I know I can hurt you  
I know I can use you  
Because your hair is long

because your eyes are  
blue

 

There was a time  
when--

I have forgotten it.

Your sister holds the best parts of me now.  
I forfeit mercy.

 

 

\--


	2. Chapter 2

\--

 

 

Charles

Charles

They put me in a box.  
They feed me.  
They keep me.  
They don't kill me.

Charles.

They never kill me.

This is not my first prison  
This is not my last.  
They never think to kill me.  
My crimes may contain the blood of nations  
Black with ashes  
They _keep_ me.

Why don't you ever _ask_ \--

Charles.

I am silent  
Buried alive  
They

 

charles

I once called for my mother  
When it was too much  
Herr Doktor laughed  
Said  
It would be more useful  
To pray to God.

 

 

\--


	3. Chapter 3

\--

 

 

I know what I am and I know what my weaknesses are  
You will never press your fingers to the skin of my temple again  
I need only tell you the president was a mutant  
and you forgive me. So long as you walk I am safe.

Charles.  
This is too easy.  
I _despise_

You lay before me each of your weakness as we fly in metal  
You still believe war can be stopped. That we in the future sent a message  
to change the outcome. Charles. You have never known me.

The war is a fact.  
Nothing can prevent it.  
We didn't send a message to _stop_ it.  
We sent a message to _win_ it.  
You cannot hear this.

I will do everything to raze the world to the ground and then  
After peace grinds the gravestones to dust over red water  
You will build your schools, teach your children, sleep safely.  
They must never hold the key to our destruction.

Why do you always complicate  
a simple thing?

 

 

\--


	4. Chapter 4

you want me to  _feel_

_you_ of all people

want me to  _be sorry_

for what I did to you

for what I did to us

 

I don't know whether to laugh or cry

 

you have never known me

you have  _never_ known me

 

did you think that sharing one memory

of dead mother, dead father

that  _one memory_ of joy, long dead

long killed

long  _exterminated_

was any kind of  _solution_?

was enough to atone for the death of  _millions_

was enough for me to  _forget_

 

I will  _never_ forget

 

you have never known me

 

you cannot walk--

so you weep

you are so  _weak_

you are  _pitiful_

I have no time for you

I have no  _use_ for you

I despise you

even now, humans without our powers

hunt down Nazis

because there is no justice in the world

do you understand?

do you understand this?

you--  _American_

 

there is no justice in the world

and  _you_ want  _me_ to feel

 

Charles

I did not think you were so stupid


End file.
